


A Moment Of Weakness

by Zinae



Series: The choices we make [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bicultural!Lance, M/M, PROTECT THEM, Save them, We need more Galra!Keith..., bonding moment, cuteness, not really - Freeform, preslash, scared keith, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinae/pseuds/Zinae
Summary: Later, much later, Lance will call this a moment of weakness.





	A Moment Of Weakness

Later, much, much later, Lance will call it a moment of weakness.  
His hand hovers over the door.  
_A moment of weakness._  
Not solidarity.  
Never pity, because this is the _last_ thing Keith needs right now.  
He knocks.  
There is shuffling on the other side, he hears steps, heavy, tired, somewhat slow and dragging.  
There is a spark of annoyance but he will do this now.  
Keith looks just as awful as Lance feels. His mullet is ruffled, the bags under his eyes almost violet, rimmed with faint traces of red, he looks so very done and tired and a little bit broken, still clutching onto the sword he got from the Blade.  
Something inside Lance breaks.  
This is his comrade and holy quiznak he is going to _kill_ Allura.  
He steps forward, closes the door behind him and literally drags Keith towards the bed, pushes him down and makes himself comfortable on the floor beside his leg.  
Without one word.  
Keith gives out an indignant squawk when he falls and almost growls when Lance sits down, but there is confusion in the lines of his face and traces of wariness in his eyes.  
So Lance does the only thing he knows how to do.  
He talks.  
“My mom is irish, my dad cuban. I think they met when my mom was on vacation or something and yeah. Things happened. So… Dammit, how do I say this? I get it. You are shocked that you are part Galra.  
I am half one and half something else too. I get the confusion and how you feel like you don't belong.  
I get it. It's scary and awful and no one accepts you. Moms family thinks we're foreigners, at home we get the same names thrown after us. So yeah. There you go.  
But it's just a part of us, not everything. You are still Mulletman Keith McMullet, an asshole, the red Paladin and my comrade and friend. I am still Lance the Awesome, ladiesman extraordinaire and the blue Paladin. We're still human and right now we are saving the universe. Together.”  
It's awkward and weird on so many levels and Lance wants to run, but he wants to get this off his chest. “And yeah. I don't care about the galra thing. Of course I have questions, a whole lot of them…”  
He is so screaming Hunks ear off after this later…  
“But you probably have them too and we could look together. All five, six, seven of us even, once Altura stops being an idiot.  
And, I don't know, I just wanted to say… I won't stigmatise you for something you had no choice in. That's it.”  
Lance stands up, pins and needles shoot up his leg and he curses, shakes them out.  
His hand curls around Keiths shoulder. He breathes in, “if you ever wanna talk… you know where to find me, buddy.”  
Keith is staring at the floor, eyes wide and full of disbelief. His eyes shoot up, together with his hand and suddenly Lance is trapped.  
In a gaze, in a grip like a vice.  
Both freeze.  
Both stare.  
“Stay.”, Keiths voice is raspy, kinda unused and maybe he just cried a lot after all of this.  
Lance understands.  
He understands all too well.  
That's why he ignores the voice of reason, screaming at him that this is not right. He should get Shiro. Keith trusts Shiro. He should run to Hunk and scream and rant about this. All of this.  
But there is this small, awkward smile on thin, chapped lips and [I]since when is Keith so adorable?  
He stays.  
Dazed.  
It's far too easy to find a comfortable position on the bed, Keiths head on his shoulder, Keiths hair tickling Lances chin, Keiths breath drowning his shoulder in warmth. It's far too easy to find comfort and a certain sense of pride in the way Keith latches onto his hand and holds onto it like he held onto his sword before. It's far too easy to ignore the rants in his head, the awkwardness of the moment, it's far too easy to bury his face in rough black locks and murmur small words of comfort and the last remains of an ancient memory of a lullaby.  
He can panic later, when he is with either Hunk or alone, or with Blue. Then he will deal with the epiphany that Keith is actually pretty in many ways, pretty hot, pretty adorable and pretty sweet in his own way. He has the time. This is a little bit more important.  
Later, much, much later Lance will call this a moment of weakness and he will lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I kinda went with a headcanon of mine and I need more Lance-Keith interactions. And more reactions to Galra!Keith...  
> And there was this totally awesome person who made my day and this is a biiig thank you to them^^
> 
> And yeah.  
> I just... I am somewhere over there XD  
> Hiding.
> 
> Zinae out:)


End file.
